Obscurum
I was always a smart child. Being intelligent was my curse, it wasn't a gift from my genes, past down, generation by generation. It was a curse, A wretched thing that set me apart from everything, society, friends. Ha. Who am I kidding? I never had friends. My childhood was hell; I never wanted to be like this. Birth May 29th, 1995 I am born; Within a week, I can talk. Doctors notes Name: Thomas Albert Time of Birth: 11:15 Date of Birth: 29/5/1995 Note: Birthed normally. Did not sleep thereafter though, baby kept eyes open and observed surroundings. Must notify nurses and psych. department for further. Age 2 I start to read sophisticatedly. Eventually I had read every book my parents owned. Then every book my neighbours owned. I go through books like 1984 in a matter of minutes. I am able to recite every word, my memory seems to get more impressive everyday. This attracted a local news team. I refuse to have an interview. Age 5 I start school. I leave the same day. I cannot be social with other children, also I had already finished most of this work before. This attracts BBC news. I do a five minute interview. Most of the questions, I answer with a one word answer. Age 7 I discover a six-digit prime number, I give the money made to my parents. My parents protest, but I say that I don't need it. I only need my mind to get what I need. Age 8 I get a bit bored so I take up the violin, like Holmes. I master it in a month. Age 9 A professor of Psychology from Oxford comes to study my daily life. He leaves amazed. He returned a month later with a full-paid scholarship to Oxford. For the first time in my life I smile. Age 10 I finish Oxford 3 years earlier than a normal student. I leave with a Masters in Science and another Masters in Psychology. February 11th 2006 My insanity starts, I don't know how, but on this day I start seeing the symbols, the Obscurum. I have no idea what they meant or what they were. For the first time I am confused. I cry. 2007 Over the course of 2006 the Obscurum slowly took over my life. I spent hours a day. Studying it. Seeing it. Learning it. By 2007 however, I had not only started reading the Obscurum. I had started writing in it. I couldn't help it, English had been lost, forgotten. The only thing I had ever forgotten, was the most precious thing I had, language. 2008 It is speaking to me by now. I hear it chanting in the day and the night. I hear it all the time. It chants the same words, over and over. "Prothul rut huyant, rut huyant a knirteh, rut huyant a woll difre." My body is now bones, strung together with skin, flesh, and organ. I don't rest. I must know. I must know all that there is to know. And when I do, I may rest. 2009 The Obscurum symbols changed by now. Not left my life forever, no. All the symbols have changed to English. Well, the letters have. The words are meaningless. But all the text reads the same. "Prothul rut huyant, rut huyant a knirteh, rut huyant a woll difre." What do they mean?! I must know. My mind races every time I see text. ??? By now I have lost all passage of time. Days, nights race by in what feels like a matter of minutes. In what feels like an hour, I see that I am an adult. The Obscurum talks, in plain English now, letting me know the answer to my question. "Kill the human, the human that knows, the human that will die." I am the human. I know. I must die. Police report Man found, wrists and throat cut, with large kitchen knife. lying with possible suicide note. Note sent off to Psychology department for analysis. Neighbors say that they had not seen the man in 23 years, and had lived with parents. Also noteworthy, the man had been evaluated as highly mentally disturbed, though was remarked as a genius. Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment